Just Another Birdkid
by TaterTotta
Summary: *RECONTINUED, IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN* Fang has a little sister that he never knew he had, when Jeb helped them escape he had no idea she existed. She knew they were related though, so when she finally escapes she will do anything to make him believe her. Rated T because i'm paranoid FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters blah blah blah (why do we do the disclaimer anyway? Obviously if we owned Maximum Ride Dylan never would have existed and we would be working on the next book to the series…..)**

**Oh yeah... I don't know how to do line breakers ^_^ **

**Characters might not act EXACTLY like themselves….**

**This happens during book 2 when they are living with Anne Walker…..**

**Summary: Fang has a little sister that he never knew he had. He left her at the school while she knew and he didn't. When she escapes the school she will do anything to find him, and make him believe her.**

Chapter One

I was sitting in my dog crate waiting for them to open the cage door. I already knew they were going to do more experiments on me. They always do. Just because I'm the bird kid that looks perfect and everything. I think it's REALLY stupid, don't you?.

I leaned back, up against the dog crate and stared at my knees. I was on the bottom shelf, no other experiments could see me, I was the only one on the bottom. I sighed really loud and heard somebody say "What was that?"

"Subject 17. from the bottom shelf." I said.

"Oh, hi subject 17! I'm subject 42. I gave a name to myself, its Audrey. Did you get yourself a name yet?" Audrey asked.

"Uh, not yet." I said shortly.

"Oh my gosh, are you the one with the long curly black hair and purple eyes?"

"Yeah….. why?"

"Because! Your name should be Violet…. And since you don't have a last name you should think of one..."

I didn't really reply to that. I didn't really know how. I mean obviously now my name is Violet so…. Yeah .I sighed, maybe when I escape I'll bring Audrey. "Hey Audrey, what are you? Are you like… a bird like me or something? Also… how old are you?

"Yeah, i'm a bird kid. I'm 11."

"Awesome me too."

"BE QUIET! I HEAR FOOT STEPS!" the experiment above me yelled.

We all became quiet. Nobody said a word. Then, the door opened and the person coming in came to Audrey's cage, grabbed her, then came to my cage and grabbed me. Of course, we were still in our cages.

He walked down several hallways and went into a room. He opened my cage in front of one maze and Audrey in front of the other maze. We looked at each other with realization. If we didn't run our fastest we would be killed by erasers, and the one that was the slowest would go three days with no food or water. We both knew I was faster. I gulped and got into running position. I would go slower, I could go two weeks with no food or water, three days would be a piece of cake.

A bell rung and we started running through the maze. If we weren't running fast enough we would get shocked. I took a deep breath and ran to the exit after I heard Audrey thump onto the ground.

"Subject 17, 2nd, subject 42 1st. please escort them to their cages Ari."

Ari grabbed us by the hair and dragged us back into our cage. He picked them up and threw us both on the bottom shelf.

"Excuse me, uh, Ari right? I'm supposed to be on the 6th self." Audrey said.

"Too bad you're staying on the bottom." Ari replied as he walked out of the room,

"What a jerk!" I whispered as I leaned back in my cage. I knew I would get no food and water for three days so I figured I should stop thinking about it. Why does the school have to be so cruel? Most of us are just little kids! I can't wait until they take me out to test my blood sugar. They are going to take Audrey too. I'm going to escape right then and there. The white coats are weak, it only takes one punch.

"I know right! Don't they realize we are only 11?"

"I don't think so. Hey Audrey I'm going to make a break for it when they come to test our blood sugar. They won't expect it. If you're going to come with just punch the white coat in the jaw and run through the window ok?" I whispered quiet enough to where only Audrey could hear me.

"I'm coming with."

-Awesome Page Break!-

**A/N Okay uh… that was the first chapter…. I know it's not to good but you could at least review ^_^ I enjoy constructive criticism… oh yeah... if nobody likes my story I'm not going to update…**

**If people DO i'll update once a week ^_^**

**~Huskeyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah yeah I put this chapter up early. THIS WON'T HAPPEN OFTEN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ari, the white coats, maximum ride, or anything except Audrey and Violet ^_^**

**Summary:****Fang has a little sister that he never knew he had. He left her at the school while she knew and he didn't. When she escapes the school she will do anything to find him, and make him believe her.**

**-AWESOME LINE BREAK!-**

We waited, and waited, and waited. It felt like years had passes by until the door slowly opened. We smirked, watching the white coat try to find Audrey's cage. Since she was always on the 6th row they thought she still was. She stifled a laughed and kicked the cage. The white coat bent down and said " Oh. There you are!

She snorted and climbed out of the cage. The white coat unlocked my cage and I crawled out. I silently counted to three and started unlocking cages while Audrey started kicking some butt.

-**AWESOME LINE BREAK!-**

It's been about an hour since all of the experiments from my room escaped. I took a bit of the apple I was holding and stared up at the sky. It felt good to be free, and I ouldn't wait to go flying in the sky with birds and everything. Speaking of birds…. We need to find Fang and everyone else.

Fang was my brother, but he didn't know. He never got to see what I looked like, only Iggy and Nudge did. I sighed and took another bite of my apple. I looked at Audrey and saw she was playing in the stream. I groaned and stood onto my feet.

I walked up to Audrey and jumped into the water, kicking my feet realizing it wasn't a stream, it was a very deep river. I gasped for air once my head broke through the surface.

"You okay violet?" She asked laughing as I spit out water.

"Yeah… there is. A. Frog. On. My. Foot. Get. It. Off. Now." I said slowly.

She reached her hand underwater and grabbed the frog off my foot. She laughed as she brought it up to where I could see it. The she said "It's just a frog! It won't hurt you!"

"I don't care." I hissed.

She slowly backed away from me as I ducked underwater. I opened my eyes and swam down to the bottom and sat there. I didn't even try to swim back up. I sat there I cried, losing oxyegen with each sob. When I ran out of oxygen I still didn't budge. I sat there and waited for death to take me. I should just give up, I'm never going to find Fang so why should I try now?

Then some arms started dragging me towards the surface. Once I could breathe again I took a gulp of air and muttered "Thanks." To Audrey.

She nodded and climbed out of the water. I followed her and finished my apple once I sat down. I stratched out my wings, letting the wind rustle through my feathers. It felt really good, considering I've never been able to it before.

Then I started thinking about The School, when me and Fang would talk. You see, the shelves were 2 inches away from the wall, and Fang was right above me. So we could let our everys see through the hole and talk to each other. I remember how when I was three, I called him Fangy because I didn't want to call him Fang. It embarrassed him, but he allowed it.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. I had to find Fang, and I couldn't back down. If I wanted to find Fang I would have to try my hardest and track him down. Research, that's where I'll start I guess. It helps right?

"Audrey! We need to find a library! I need to find Fang, my brother." I said.

"Fang is your brother?" She asked, really surprised.

"Yeah, no we need to locate where he his and find him." I said sternly.

"Well, yeah, of course we do. If we are going to go find your brother, we are finding mine."

"Who's yours?" I asked.

"Well…." She hesitated. "Iggy."

Oh…. Well then…

"Okay, well we know they will be together so, let's do this!" I shouted.

**A/N So, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Fang: So, I have a sister and your going to make her find me no matter what? YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE SHE'S STALKING ME!**

**Iggy: Dude, she made me have a sister too!**

**Fang: Well Igs, I don't care.**

**Me: GOOD FOR YA'LL! REVIEW PLEASE**

**~Huskeyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is really awkward….. Anyways… one question… why do we do the disclaimer? I mean OBVIOUSLY if we owned Maximum Ride Dylan wouldn't exist and we would be working on the next book.**

**Gazzy: Don't forget disclaimer….**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Maximum Ride just Audrey and Violet.**

**Audrey Pov.**

"Audrey! Audrey! Audrey! AUDREY! WAKE UP!" Somebody shouted in my ear.

"Mrrrrrmph." I responded, not ready to talk. Then, a searing pain began in my side. Violet kicked me. I shot up and punched her in the stomach, she didn't even move. Did she even feel it? Is she immune to pain? Uh, hello? God how come she just now escaped the school?

"Get up. We have to get moving! We're only like, 35 miles from the school! Now get up!" Violet shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Getting up!" I muttered. This is going to be difficult.

**-Awesome Line break!-**

**Violet Pov.**

After about, 20 minutes, Audrey finally got up and we started flying again. We would search and search until we found a library. We were in Death Valley so I guess we should head east, more places I think. I turned to my right and looked back seeing Audrey was still going straight.

"Audrey! This way!" I laughed.

"Oops… I think I see something shiny or a backpack or something, can we go look?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure…" I said, not really focusing on the question. I darted down and landed on my face. Let me tell you, it's not like eating pumpkin pie. It hurts like crap. I sat up and groaned. I brushed off my face and tried to get all the dirt out of my mouth. I could hear Audrey laughing her head off. I looked straight at her a glared. She shut right up, I turned around and grinned. I love my glares, they shut everybody up!

I stood up and walked over to the shiny object. I knew automatically what it was, I had seen a white coat listening to one before. It's an IPOD Touch. I picked it up and started scrolling through the song list. I clicked on one that I thought I would like called All Around Me by Flyleaf, then put the ear buds in my ears. Music blared through my ears, and I listened.

My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<br>This fire rising through my being  
>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<p>

I'm alive, I'm alive  
>I can feel you all around me<br>Thickening the air I'm breathing  
>Holding on to what I'm feeling<br>Savoring this heart that's healing  
>My hands float up above me<br>And you whisper you love me  
>And I begin to fade<br>Into our secret place  
>The music makes me sway<br>The angels singing say we are alone with you  
>I am alone and they are too with you<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<br>So I cry  
>Holy<br>The light is white  
>Holy<br>And I see you  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>And I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<br>Take my hand  
>I give it to you<br>Now you own me  
>All I am<br>You said you would never leave me  
>I believe you<br>I believe  
>I can feel you all around me<br>Thickening the air I'm breathing  
>Holding on to what I'm feeling<br>Savoring this heart that's healed

I tapped my fingers against my leg as I listened. Audrey was staring at me weird but I waved her off. I kept thinking about how this song didn't suit me and my life at all. It sounds like there's somebody there for them, well guess what, nobody's here for me at all.

I sighed and put the I Pod in my pocket and tapped Audrey on the shoulder telling her I wanted to get going. Then I suddenly remembered, that girl that liked to call herself Hannah. I wonder if Audrey knew her, she was in the cage next to mine.

"Audrey, did you know that girl Hannah?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot. She was my best friend, we always talked. Normally you weren't there because you were always being tested on." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I think I found a song that suits us perfectly then." I said, and then I started singing the song I was listening to on the I Pod.

_Na __Na_

_Na Na Na_

_Na Na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day, You, Slipped away_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na Na_

_Na Na Na_

_Na Na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could, see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, Now you're gone_

_There you go, There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, Now you're gone_

_There you go, There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na Na_

_Na Na Na_

_Na Na_

_I miss you_

I finished and saw Audrey crying. She looked at me and whispered "Hannah would have loved that."

"Audrey, she isn't truly dead. She's in our hearts, and nobody's dead unless they aren't in anybody's hearts, I feel bad for those people." I said putting a smile on my face. I hugged Audrey and looked down. "Audrey! Library straight down! Land behind the dumpster."

I shot down and spinned on my way down. What? It was fun! I smiled and when I landed perfectly, then I sniffed. I almost puked. It smelled TERRIBLE! I looked at the green dumpster and didn't pay any attention to the graffiti painted on top of the layer of green. I backed up about 2 feet and Ran into something. I turned and saw a boy around my age with a black shirt and black pants. I automatically thought of Fang. I closed my eyes and muttered "Sorry" and ran to the library entrance.

"Got anything yet Vi?" Audrey asked? She started calling me Vi, and since I didn't say anything, she wouldn't stop.

"Uh… YES! I FOUND SOMETHING!" I yelled. I turned and saw the librarian glaring at me. Then glared at Audrey when she screamed really loud and shook a window. I started at her, scared out of my mind.

"What?" She asked confused

"Er… nothing. Just look at this! I found a blog! It says Fang's blog. It has their life story basically. I can track it!" I whispered excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Okay so uh… how?"

"Okay so I click this, then this, then drag this, then do this scan, then we wait for 5 minutes and it will tell us where they are." I replied.

**(A/N yeah I made that up I have no idea what you do… and I don't know where they were in Virginia so I'm just randomly choosing a place.)**

"Okay….. That's a little easy"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Then the monitor beeped and I jumped. I clicked on a button and Fairfax, Virginia blinked on the screen. I grinned and exited everything. I was happy, I knew where Fang was, I new where Iggy was, I could finally get headed there, that is… if I could figure out how to get there. Thinking of that, my smile got a little smaller.

"Audrey I got it!" I whisper-shouted.

"Awesome," she said bouncing up and down "I get to see Iggy! Even though he has like, no clue I exist! I mean like, we were seven when they escaped…. They were ten."

"Yeah yeah come on let's go!" I grinned as I ran out the library. Audrey followed me and I thought, I've never been this happy before.

**A/N Wow I just realized how cheesy this chapter sounds! Oh well….. Please review! I mean I only have 7 reviews…. That's kinda bad isn't it? Eh…. JUST REVIEW!**

**~Huskeyy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so this chappie is a little weird but it's kind of funny….. NO FANG AND THEM DON'T ENTER THIS CHAPTER! But they do get to Fairfax, Virginia… Oh yeah! I just saw The Ring! REALLY CREEPY, my new favorite movie! Anyways…. ON TO THE STORY!**

-Awesome Line Break!-

We were in the neighborhood nearest to the library and decieded to have a little "Fun Time" it'll probably annoy the old people and everybody that lives in this neighborhood, but hey! Entertaining for us! We ran into the neighborhood, laughing and started singing.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! <em>

We cart wheeled a few times and got up and continued the song.

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovi__n', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
><em>

_Oh Yeah! _

We giggled and screamed loudly._  
><em>_  
>(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop]<em>

_Bing ding ba doli party  
>Zing bing ba doli party<br>Breding ba doli party party pop_

Doors started opening and adults pushed their children inside the house looking at us as if we were mental. That made us laugh harder._  
><em>_  
>Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear<br>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<br>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<br>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum<br>Three times you can bite me  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/gummy_bear/gummy_bear_ ]__  
>Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear<br>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<br>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

_Oh Yeah!_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)_

_Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<br>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
>Three times you can bite me<em>

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<br>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum  
>Haha Duba duba yum yum<br>Haha Duba duba yum yum  
>Three times you can bite me<em>

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)_

we jumped in the air and screamed "Gummy!" before running out of the neighborhood screaming like little girls. We darted into the nearest forest and laughed so hard, we started crying.

"Oh my god Violet…. Oh my god…" Audrey laughed.

"That was so funny!" I yelled.

"I know right! Okay let's head to Fairfax, okay?" I laughed.

"Fine!" Audrey giggled, her smile getting even bigger.

We sprinted a few feet and leaped into the air. We started down at the town and realized, it was in flames. We saw white things walking around below around the outskirts of the town. We looked at each other in horror and looked back down. We turned away and flew as fast as we could away from the town.

-Awesome Line Break!-

I jumped into the creek and scrubbed myself all over. This is how we had to bathe. No soap, just water. Even if the water is murky and dirty, that's how we had to bathe. I saw something golden. Curious, I swam down to the bottom. I stood on the slimy floor. I bent down and picked up the locket. I turned it over and reach the back. It had something engraved on it.

Vivian Lily

September 30th 1997-

January 3rd 1998

R.I.P

I gasped, then remembered I was underwater and choked. I grabbed my throat and kicked towards the surface. My head broke threw, I gasped for breath. "Audrey! Audrey come here! Quick! It's important!"

"What is it?" she asked slowly, seeing I was scared out of my mind.

"This locket… it has my name on it… oh my god…. Oh my god!" I cried.

"Vivian? That's your name?" she whispered.

"Yeah.." I choked on tears. M name was Vivian Lily. Born September 30th and "supposedly died" January 3rd. the white coats took me January 3rd…. it's January 3rd today. I swam back to the shore and curled up into a ball and cried. Audrey rubbed my back and tried to comfort me. That's when something shiny and silver was washed up on shore. I reached for it and turned it over. I didn't read it. I opened mine up and saw a picture of me. I squeezed it in my hand. Then I took the silver and read it out loud.

Anayah Bay

November 7th 1997-

January 4th 1998

R.I.P

Tears began to trickle down my back. Audrey was crying. I turned around and hugged her. "We have to go Audrey. They know we're here, they put the lockets there to distract us. We have to go NOW! Come on!" I yelled.

Audrey stood up and nodded. "They can't trick us. Even though the lockets are true, we aren't going to let them trick us into staying here."

We sprinted and jumped into the sky, then I said "Audrey. 30 miles until we're in Fairfax." I grinned.

"_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_WE'RE IN FAIRFAX!" _We shouted with joy.

Then, we fell. Our wings stopped working. Free fall! The air rushed in my face. I didn't panic, we only lost control because of shock or something. I flapped my wigs and grabbed Audrey's hand. She was heavy!

"God Audrey! What have you been eating?" I shouted.

"Food?" she said in a question.

I shook my head and grinned. I landed slowly in a field. I turned in a circle and recognized the house. I backed away slowly, they couldn't see us yet. We weren't ready to see us, and I bet they weren't ready t see some 11-year-olds that they don't know. I take that back… that most of them don't know. Wow this was going to be difficult.

**Eh…. Boring right? Anyways….. REVIEW! Reveiws are like Dr. Martinez's COOKIES! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Gazzy: Just review so she'll shut up….**

**Me: You shut up Gazzy….**

**Gazzy: I don't want to…**

**Me: Gazbaz…**

**Gazzy: Shut up**

**Me: I DON'T HAVE TO! NOW REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Finally Chapter 5…. Anyways…. It's SO hot here! That's kind of why I haven't been updating, my friends have been making me go to the beach with them, I live in Tennessee but I'm out of town…. So that's another reason…. Okay before I make you bored with the A/N ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (obviously…)**

Remember how I didn't want anybody to see me? Audrey almost blew that. When I stopped she kept on walking. What an idiot. I reached forward and grabbed her shirt pulling her back. "Audrey… I'm back here…."

"Oops…"

I let her get back on her feet and kept backing up. Then somebody fell on top of me. No, it wasn't Audrey… surprisingly. They only thing she did that hurt me, was scream. Reallllllly loud.

"Audrey! SHUT UP!" I yelled through the person's shirt. "And dude on top of me, GET OFF!"

"Sorry." He muttered getting off of me. He stood up and brushed off all the dirt on his shirt. He held out a hand to help me up. I got up myself and stared at him, he hung his head to and pulled his hand back to his side. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Okay, so, who are you." I asked.

"I'm Justin, I'm 13, and I have wings. Who are you?" He asked with, still looking at the ground.

Audrey rolled her eyes when I didn't answer. Then she muttered "I'm Audrey, that's Violet. We're 11, we have wings, and we don't want _them_ to see us."

"Who are _they?_" He asked looking at us. He looked scared for a second then confused.

"Uh…. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Audrey said. I refused to talk to this guy. My look hardened and I look at Audrey. Then she said, "Excuse me…. Stay here!"

I dragged her about 8 feet away and whispered "Why are you talking to him? He could be a tracker! Eraser! A spy!"

"We don't know that!" She whispered.

"Dude, look at him. He's staring at us!"

"Violet, he's looking at you." She laughed. I hit her and walked towards him and sat on the ground. Then I heard a voice. Not in my head, not like Max has, like a voice behind me calling me some where. I looked behind me, guess what I saw! I saw Angel. I gasped "Audrey! It's Angel!"

"Violet right? Oh yeah I won't hurt you, I won't tell either." Angel stated.

I stared at her. Oh right, she's the creepy one.

**Angel POV.**

_Oh right, she's the creepy one._

_How is Violet's eyes purple?_

_Oh my gosh! It's Angel!_

Wow, okay so they aren't erasers. The boy creeps me out. I looked at Violet and thought to her _what's the boy's name? He creeps me out. Something isn't right about him. Oh yeah, he's thinking about your eyes, thought you should know. _She looked around creeped out then looked at me, understanding flashed through her eyes. She stuck then end of her tongue out of her mouth and chewed on her lip to make it look like she was thinking. _His name is Justin, he's 13 and has wings like all of us. I know he's creepy, I think Audrey likes him or something, I don't trust him. _I nodded my head. You see, I've been in contact with Violet this whole time without her knowing. Listening to her thoughts and stuff, I've been missing from the flock for about a week tracking them.

"Follow me. Anne will be happy to see you I guess, Violet once you talk to Anne and get situated go up to the attic. Gotta talk to you." I said.

Justin jumped up behind me looking anxious to get out of the woods. I looked at him raising up a brow, he wouldn't look at me. I put my hand on to my forehead and shook my head. Boys. They're so weird. I sighed and started walking. Then these lyrics from a song Iggy was blasting through his radio started going through my head. Except I wasn't thinking it, Violet was. I glanced back at her, she was listening to an I pod.

_And it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a fear in my it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Ooo but I won't go_

_I won't go_

"3 Doors Down? Wow Fang and Iggy like that band. Hey, you look a lot like Fang. Wait.. Audrey… you look like Iggy…" I said slowly. They bobbed their head up and down, well Audrey did, and Violet just nodded and made her music louder. They we're hiding something, they didn't want me to find out. Then when I tried to get into their minds, I couldn't. The only person's mind I could get into was Justin's and he was only thinking about Violet. I smirked, he's an idiot.

**Fang POV.**

We were all waiting at the door for Angel, we knew she would come home today. Well, except I was watching TV. I flipped through the channels when Max came and took the remote. I glared at her.

"Angel will be back in a few minutes! Get your lazy butt up!" She yelled in my face.

"Whatever." I muttered. Then somebody knocked on the door.

**Violet POV.**

_Angel, you know where we're going right?_

_Um…Sure… I hear Nudge's thoughts. And Total's._

_Who's Total?_

_My dog._

_Oh, well can we hurry up?_

_Yeah god, Miss Impatient. Just because you want to see your brother doesn't mean you gotta rush me._

_Uh… yeah I do!_

_Whatever Violet._

_Whatever Angel_

Wow, we have really stupid fights….

_I heard that_

_Good you were supposed too_

I looked up, and what do you know? I fall. My face was about hit the ground when, you guessed it, Justin grabbed be and pulled me up. "Get you filthy hands off of me! I still don't trust you."

I shrugged his arms off me and glared at him, making him back up a few feet. I smirked at him and turned around._ Haha he looks so stupid. _Talking to Angel was fun okay? God try it! Unless she's in a bad mood or trying to take over the flock…. Then she's creepy.

_Haha I know! He's so pathetic! Doesn't he realize you seriously aren't interested?_

_Guess not…._

_Haha_

"Hey guys… we're here! Oh yeah, I'll try not to let Nudge talk a lot when you get through the door okay? I'll also make sure Max doesn't think your some spy or eraser or something." Angel said pretty loudly. Then a dog barked. She went up to this brown door and knocked. Nobody answered. She knocked harder. Still, nobody answered. "Guys! OPEN. THE. DOOR." She screamed, probably at the top of her lungs.

Fang opened the door.

**A/N Okay…. That's it…. REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Tell me what should happen, what should Max do? Should Gazzy have an unexpected Occurrence or whatever? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I would have updated sooner, but you see I've been unpacking my bags because I'm in Hawaii. I've been mostly surfing after sneaking out of my house because my brother was keeping my in my room because- yeah you don't need to know that…**

**Gazzy: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Nah you can do it…**

**Gazzy: Fine. Amber does not own Maximum Ride no matter **_**how**_** much she wants to. She only owns Justin, Violet, and Audrey.**

_Recap…._

_I looked up, and what do you know? I fall. My face was about hit the ground when, you guessed it, Justin grabbed be and pulled me up. "Get you filthy hands off of me! I still don't trust you."_

_I shrugged his arms off me and glared at him, making him back up a few feet. I smirked at him and turned around.__ Haha he looks so stupid. __Talking to Angel was fun okay? God try it! Unless she's in a bad mood or trying to take over the flock…. Then she's creepy._

_Haha I know! He's so pathetic! Doesn't he realize you seriously aren't interested?_

_Guess not…._

_Haha_

_"Hey guys… we're here! Oh yeah, I'll try not to let Nudge talk a lot when you get through the door okay? I'll also make sure Max doesn't think your some spy or eraser or something." Angel said pretty loudly. Then a dog barked. She went up to this brown door and knocked. Nobody answered. She knocked harder. Still, nobody answered. "Guys! OPEN. THE. DOOR." She screamed, probably at the top of her lungs._

_Fang opened the door._

**-Gazzy: I'm the line break… don't mind me….-**

**Violet POV.**

Yeah, Fang opened the door. Once he opened the door, there was yelling and screaming. Nobody seemed to notice the three people beside Angel. My bangs fell into my eyes. I blew them out of my eyes and crossed my arms. _Angel… what happens when they notice us? _ I guess I spoke to soon because once I said that, somebody looked at us.

"Hey Angel, who's that?" Nudge asked cheerfully.

"Some people…."

"Angel…." Max said slowly.

"They're people okay? God, ok Vi you want to introduce yourself? Or are you not going to talk and just sit there making no sound?" Angel asked irritated, obviously.

_I'm going to sit here and not talk._

_Obviously…._

"Okay, that was the stupidest question ever. Of course you aren't gonna talk. Ok this is Violet, Aubrey, and Justin. Nudge, you'll like Aubrey. She talks a lot when Violet isn't around." Angel said. Wow, I'm starting to hate Max… she keeps glaring at me.

"Um… what now?" I asked.

"So I'm allowed to talk?" Audrey squealed.

"Sure.."

"Wow… like three words in five minutes! It's a record!" Justin said, faking cheeriness with each word.

"Haha very funny.i can talk when I want to idiot." I hissed.

"How am I the idiot?" you're the idiot!"

"You just recycled my comeback idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the idiot!" He yelled.

"No you are!" I smacked him on the head.

"Ouch… fine I'm the idiot." He gave in! Wimp.

"Okay then… uh.. Violet and Audrey I guess you could stay in my room Justin you stay with Gazzy. Bye." Angel said before leaving the room.

I followed her up to the attic like she said to. It was a small attic, dusty, dark, creepy, eh… the usual kind of attic. I sneezed so loudly I could feel everybody staring at me, even thought nobody was. Well, maybe Angel, bur it's not like I could stop her. I sighed and sat down on the floor.

"So what's up?" I asked.

_Use your mind so nobody will hear_

_Okay… so what's up?_

_Justin's up!_

_What about him?_

_He's so totally in to you!_

_Okay and?_

_Don't you like him?_

_Nope…._

_Yes you do_

_Do not_

_Do too_

_Do not_

_Do too_

_Do not_

_Do too_

_Do not_

_Do to_

_DO NOT!_

_DO TOO!_

_Okay this is stupid…_

_Yeah it is.. but you still like him right?_

_Believe what you want, but I still don't like him._

_Whatever Violet_

_Whatever Angel, anyways, why did you really want me up here?_

_Fang…_

**Audrey POV.**

After Violet and Angel left me and Justin down here, we had no idea what to do. We were just standing here like idiots while Max glared at us. I shifted my foot, looking at the floor uncomfortably. You could tell I was nervous… I wasn't good at hiding this kind of stuff.

**Justin POV. **

Okay this was so stupid. Violet and Angel went up to the attic to talk about some stuff, leaving us down here with 'The Flock'. Audrey is also over there twitching and moving her foot like every five seconds. I was just having a staring contest with Fang. Neiher of us wanted to break eye contact. Nobody was saying anything, so that's of course when Angel comes running down the hallway with Violet running after her screaming something hat I couldn't understand…

**Violet POV.**

Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fan Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. Angel said she was going to tell Fang. ANGEL SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TELL FANG!

I ran after her right after she darted out of the attic. She obviously knew this wasn;t going to end well. Especially when we run back into the room where everybody else was screaming and laughing our heads off.

**Angel POV**

I told Violet I was going to tell Fang, what's so bad about that? I mean, wouldn't she want Fang to know? I looked up at Violet and saw a mischevious glint in her eyes. I automatically got up and expertly ran out of the attic. I was screaming while Violet was laughing her head off 2 feet behind me. When we got back into the room where the flock was, we ran into the couch and fell on to the floor. When we got back up, there was tension all over the room. The thing that worried me most, was Max glaring at everybody.

Why does she do that?

**Violet POV.**

After we ran into the couch and got back up, everybody looked at me. I probably looked so confused at the moment, but who wouldn't?

"Hey Max, why are you glaring at me?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe she has an eye problem." Justin said rolling his eyes. I snorted and looked at Max. she looked like she was about to unch Justin, oh how much I would enjoy watching that….

**A/N So that's pretty much the chapter…**

**Yay….**

**REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay… writer's block gone! YAY :D WOO HOO :D whatever… okay so… yeah um… OH YEAH I REMEMBER WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY! :D**

**Okay so I looked at my reviews and saw I had 22… then I saw I had 613 hits and 6 favs and 5 alerts… I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS :P I mean this is my first story so I feel really special…..haha(:**

**Gazzy: How long are going to TORTURE me with your USELESS BLABBERING?**

**Me: As long as I want to… OH YEAH! Funny story… in Digital Studio Thursday and my teacher Ms. Wilson told me what USB stood for (USB Drive DUH) and she said it meant Universal Serial Bus… I thought she was talking about CEREAL! :P**

**Gazzy: Nobody cares…**

**Me: I care.**

**Gazzy: We**

**ll I don't…**

**Me: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Gazzy: Why ME?**

**Me: Because I SAID SO**

**Gazzy: Fine.. DON'T PUT ME IN THE CLOSET!**

**Me: Hehe… remember that Sierra156? Haha I do(:**

**Gazzy: Huskeyy doesn't own Maximum Ride just Aubrey, Violet, and Justin. And soon another character. STORY TIME! –Runs away-**

**Me: -Evil laugh- Wimp.**

* * *

><p><em>~Recap~<em>

_**Angel POV**_

_I told Violet I was going to tell Fang, what's so bad about that? I mean, wouldn't she want Fang to know? I looked up at Violet and saw a mischevious glint in her eyes. I automatically got up and expertly ran out of the attic. I was screaming while Violet was laughing her head off 2 feet behind me. When we got back into the room where the flock was, we ran into the couch and fell on to the floor. When we got back up, there was tension all over the room. The thing that worried me most, was Max glaring at everybody._

_Why does she do that?_

_**Violet POV.**_

_After we ran into the couch and got back up, everybody looked at me. I probably looked so confused at the moment, but who wouldn't?_

_"Hey Max, why are you glaring at me?" Audrey asked._

_"Maybe she has an eye problem." Justin said rolling his eyes. I snorted and looked at Max. she looked like she was about to punch Justin, oh how much I would enjoy watching that…_

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Pov.<strong>

"Hey Justin.." Angel said sweetly, oh crap… _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?_

_Oh nothing…. Just maybe uh… you know… make him punch Max?_

I gasped. Justin looked at me. He gulped and his eyes widened. Aww, he looked so cute when he did that! Scratch that… I didn't say anything! I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME?

_Yeah I hear you._

_Noooooo you heard that! DANG IT!_

_Haha_

_Meh_

_Huh?_

_MEH!_

_H-_

_MEH!_

_Well okay then.._

_Meh._

Then Justin punched Max. her face got and red and- ouch… I think she broke his nose! "Go Max! Woo hoo! REVENGE BABY! REVENGE!"

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy, I grinned. That's just how special I am. Max shook her head and punched Justin. The funny thing is, he feel flat on the floor and didn't get up. It sort of looked like he was crying. I snorted and everybody, except Justin, started laughing.

"Vi. You could at least help me up." Justin moaned.

"Nah, I'm good." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I'm _**STARVING**_, what about you Aubrey? I'm getting food whether they like it or not. To hungry to listen." I opened the fridge. "Oh my god… look at all this _**FOOD**_"

Aubrey stared at me with a look of horror,"Who are you and what have you done to Viv- I mean Vi…"

I snickered, did she almost call me my real name? "Don't call me Viv. Just Vi, y'know I hate Vivian. Okay? Got it? Ok good." Then I turned around and ran out the back door. I kept running, running as far as I could. Faintly behind me I hear "Vi come back! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it" I muttered. **(A/N: sorry had to put this…. NO I didn't put this part in the story… you guys find out her past with the name Vivian later(: kay that's it…) **She knew about my past with my name… I looked up skidded to a stop when I realized I was about to run into some brick building, it sort of looked like a gas station. I felt in my pocket and saw I had five dollars. _At least I won't have to steal…_

_YAY! I can still hear you!_

_Go away Angel_

_Why did you run? What did she almost call you? Will you come back? Justin loves you, he told EVERYBODY. Max likes you, she hates Justin though… and she likes Aubrey too… OH OH OH do you know Pig Latin? I don't I want to though… OMG you know Finnish right? And-_

_Shut up Angel. I'm getting a headache... okay 1__st__.. you don't need to know why I ran. She almost called me Vivian. Maybe i will come back, depends. Eww why'd you tell me that?And ok… I care why? No I don't know Pig Latin, yes I know Finnish. Now, why do you care?_

_Because this article has a picture of somebody named Vivian but it's in Finnish. Here, I'll read it to you.._

-5 minutes later-

_Vi… what does it say?_

_It says… 11 years and 7 month ago, Ms. Lily and Mr. Lily lost their daughter Vivian Lily. She went missing while Ms. Lily was taking a nap, Vivian was making no sounds, so, 2 hours after Ms. Lily laid down she went to go check on Vivian but she wasn't in her crib. For 4 hours Ms. Lily looked all over the mansion but found no sign of Vivian, when Mr. Lily arrived home from work she told him the news and he reported her missing to every police station around the country, they still never found Vivian. They still wonder to this day what happened to their daughter Vivian and would do anything to see her again. If you see her please report it to your local police station._

_Oh my god… WAIT at the bottom in English it says written September 3__rd__ which is today… when's your birthday?_

_September 30__th__… I even have a locket that says Vivian Lily September 30__th__ 1997- January 3__rd__ 1998 R.I.P_

_Hey Vi… it has their address on it…_

_Oh my god.. what is it?_

_First where are you?_

_Um…._

I got off my butt and turned the corner and walked to the front of the gas station. I walked inside and saw one heck of a cruddy gas station. I walked up to the boy at the cashier, 'Hey dude, what part of Virginia am I in?"

The boy looked at me and raised a brow. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "I said, what part of Virginia am I in?"

He rolled his eyes "Sorry you just looked like Vivian Lily… you know the little girl that was in the paper and stuff? I'm her brother… anyways... you're in Fauquier." He eyed my clothes. "Do you need some clothes? No offense but those are torn up…"

"Yeah, sure, I guess…" _I'm in Fauquier_

_On my way…_

_DON'T COME!_

_What? Why not?_

_I just found my brother…_

_You have a brother?_

_Yeah… and I think he has wings too… Angel… I think I was __**born**__ with wings…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. crappy I know… I'll update SOON this time(:<strong>

**And this chappie is like.. a page and a half long -.- ughhhhhh _**

**Dear god help me…**

**REVIEW!**

**FASTER YOU REVIEW FASTER I UPDATE!(:**

**Gazzy: UPDATE! PLEASE!**

**Me: -Whispers- yeah or else I'll put you in the closet…**

**Gazzy: Huh?**

**Me: NOTHING! Pshh I didn't say anything!**

**Gazzy: Uh huh shure…**

**Me: It's not like I'm going to bribe them to… -runs-**

**Gazzy: YOU'RE BRIBING MY FREAKING FANS!**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**~Amber**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm grounded, so I can't really publish anything. I have to quickly write this note so lelt me just say: **My stories are on a TEMPORARY shut down! **THIS MEANS I WONT BE PUBLISHING ANYTHING! I'll (hopefully) be publishing again during like November or December, if not…. January. YES I KNOW a looooooooooooong time to wait! TOO BAD! IM GROUNDED! U CANT BLAME ME(:

-Amber

P.S. I'm saying this for all my stories… that includes my fiction press and fanfiction(:

FanFiction: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2772905/Huskeyy

FictionPress : www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/u/789623/HeartOfSmiles

THERE YA GO(:

Yes u can review and send me flames and hate mail(:


	9. Chapter 8

**OH YEAH! I'M BACK :D for this story anyways, not my fiction press :( (And i can only update maybe once every two weeks...) anyways, will everybody please read my cousin's story Dream On by CasGotSoxs? Give her advice she just started :) **

**Me: Gaz-**

**Gazzy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Amber doesn't own Maximum Ride and never will.**

**-LINE-**

There was a pretty long silence before we mentally said anything to each other. That was when somebody started saying something to me. I looked up and saw my brother, "Oh, um, sorry. What did you say?"

He chuckled, "Do you need some clothes? Or a place to stay for the night? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. She'd probably treat you as if you were Vivian or Nick coming back."

"Who's Nick?" I asked, trying to sound curious. I already knew who it was, I just didn't want to make myself seem suspicious, I mean c'mon if you were in my situation and not, well, me, and wouldn't you ask that question?

He sadly smiled "I barely remember him, he was taken by a doctor right after he was born. I was a year older than him. He would be 14 right now. And Vivian, well you saw in the paper."

"Yeah," I looked up thoughtfully, "I can still stay at your house tonight? And change?"

"Yeah, how old are you? Also, what's your name? Just so I know" He asked deep in thought.

"Violet, call me Vi. I'm 11 years old." I whispered.

_Wait…. Did you just say you were BORN with WINGS? How is that possible? And you have another brother? OMG!_

_Yeah Angel… and he's taking me to his house to get a change of clothes and I'm staying there for the night._

_You brought your bag of stuff right? Like your file?_

_Yeah, let's hope he doesn't see it._

_What's his name?_

"Cool, I'm Alec." He replied with a warm smile making his tan skin glow with happiness.

_Alec._

_OMG!_

_What?_

_ALEC! OMG!_

_WHAT?_

_Alec!_

_Dude, what about him?_

_Dude, Alec is like, famous for his photography! Pictures in the newspaper, he's even the one who took the picture of you as a baby that's in the newspaper!_

_Oh…. Well I'm going to stop talking and talk with Alec. Bye!_

_No! wait!_

Beep, I fake disconnect and loose signal. "Hey Alec…

"Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"When are we leaving? It's like… 9 o' clock at night..." I blew my bangs out of my eyes and looked up at him.

"Um, we're leaving now. Are you sure you're not Vivian? You have the same smoky Violet eyes as her, same hair color, same cheekbones, eyes, nose, mouth, everything."

"I'm sure…" I slowly pushed my bag more behind my back.

"What do you have there?"

"Girl stuff."

"Okay… C'mon let's go, Michael is in the back so he'll lock up."

He led me to his car and I cautiously got into the front seat. He had this shiny blue convertible Jaguar. He reached over turned on some music; it was the Awake album by Skillet. I bobbed my head up and down to the music with Alec as he started driving. We were laughing the whole way to his house. When we reached his house I started observing. There was a large field behind his house with a fence surrounding the border of it. The house was a mansion, I gasped with amazement. It was three stories, had four windows on each floor, it was white with red on the shingles and those little red things next to the window. There was also I little curved shelter/ roof thing over the door which had a circular light bulb hanging down from it.

"Wow…" I breathed.

He grinned down at me. " I hoped you'd like it."

He grabbed my hand and led me up to the front door. He walked straight in and called, "Mom, I'm home!"

There were pounding footsteps on the stairs and a cry of joy. Then that lady asked the most dreadful question, "Who are you? What's you name?"

"I…" I couldn't think. All I could think of is oh my god, this is my mom! I looked down ashamed of what I would say next. "I'm Vivian…"

Alec shouted, "YES! I KNEW IT!" while the mom on the other hand started sobbing. That was when another girl walked down the stairs and just stared at me. I stared at her. She looked just like me. Oh my god. I HAD A FLIPPING TWIN! Okay so let me get this straight… I have two brothers and a sister.

_Well that's what it looks like. I'm coming, and I'm bringing Fang okay? After that you have to come back and explain!_

I almost fell over when Angel's thought blustered over me. I had to lean against the wall and break my eye contact from my sister. I flicked my head to the side and made my bangs look all wispy in front of my eyes. My eyes flicked over to my mom and I sighed. I cautiously walked over to her and hugged her. She stoked my hair repeatedly whispering, "My baby, oh my poor baby…"

"It's okay… Um, I'm here." I awkwardly patted her back. I had no idea how to deal with this! I'm a flipping eleven year old girl here!

"Woah!" Someone shouted as the door fell down to reveal Angel and very annoyed Fang. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Nice way to make an entrance huh?"

"Why are you here?" Fang said with hard eyes.

"To meet my parents, why else?" I smirked.

"Well, they aren't your parents…"

"Yeah…. They are…" I said slowly.

"No they aren't… they're MY parents…"

"Yeah…. They're OUR parents smart one," I rolled my eyes, "We're brother and sister kay? That's why we look so much alike."

"Oh…"

Angel clapped her hands, "Well then! Um.. what now?"

We all looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OMG :D i have my first bf :D EEEEEEEEEEEEEP :D oh yeah! :P okay anyways... I know it's short, but i'm on a timed schedule and i have slight writer's block... Also, i need a beta. I prefer Sierra156 to be my beta but i don't know if she still wants to be :) anyways, OMG LOK AT ALL MY REVEIWS :D for my first fanfic and horrible grammar, this is a SURPRISE :D oh crap.. i forgot to edit this! oh well, i'll do it later. Night :)**

**~Amber**


	10. Did you miss me?

**Hey guys!**

**GUESS WHAAAAT**

**I'm continuing the story.**

**im making a new story for it.**

**PLEASE READ IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER.**


End file.
